


In Another Life

by carmillaisbae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Different Dimention AU, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillaisbae/pseuds/carmillaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds herself in a room with no light with no memory of her past. The only knowledge she withholds is everything but memories and the fact that she likes Choc Chip ice cream. And that her name is Laura, of course.<br/>With a world of discovering new things, how will Laura cope with the secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

_**Prologue: Trapped** _

 

I open my eyes.

 

Darkness. Surrounding me, sucking me in. I squinted my eyes in desperation to see something the slightest bit clearer but it was no use. All I saw was an outline of a blocked door. I reached up to rub my eyes but I was only to be greeted with some kind of leather strap hugging my wrists. I started to panic, my heart rate quickening. My senses came back to life when I tried to move my legs, and realised that both my legs and waist was clenched down by the same thickness of the leathers grasp. I started to squirm helplessly, the only thing moving up was my shirt; I flinched. 

Coldness

Coldness running through my veins and up my back. Through my bones, sending shivers down my spine. It was a metal. A metal platform. I tried to relax but that only caused thoughts to be shot through my mind. _Where and I? What is this place? Wait, who am I, even? My name... Laura._ The only thing I could remember were just the basics about myself. My name, how I love mint choc chip ice cream and how I melt from awe when I see a cat. But my memories? I... It's weird. It's like I've been wiped out of reality and put into some kind of weird delusion... A nightmare... Whatever you want to call it.

Although I couldn't escape, I tried desperately until I heard the door in front of me unlock. Slowly, it opened, and what stood before me was a tall, dark figure. I start to panic, trying to scream but nothing came out - I was frozen. "Well, you're finally awake," I heard it - _him_ \- say. "I didn't think you'd come back so soon." He walked towards me and switched on a bright light from above. He paused briefly before continuing. "I'd tried to make sure that the anaesthetic was strong enough to last you before I got back from upstairs." I stared at him wide eyed. He had brought up a hand to my face, brushing away a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Who-" He cut me off with a swift brush of his finger on my lips. I jolted my head to face him fully as he walked around to the other side, pulling out a case and placing it on a table beside me. I looked around briefly - it looks like a hospital. Or, at least now the walls. They were mouldy and shone almost blue from the light that illuminated the room - it smelt of dust and old furniture. My eyes had finally adjusted to the bright light above and I managed to take a glance at the door; it was metal and had a huge steel lock, sealing it fully. I heard a clank from where the guy was standing and I shot my head around to face him fully. I choked when I saw, laid out on a table, a bunch of medical instruments, a knife and a gun. I was about to try and break free again but I knew it was no use - he could easily just shoot me.

He turned over to face me, grinning devilishly. "There's no escaping now, _cutie_ ," smirking, he reached down and pulled out a roll of duct tape, placing it on the table. "But," he paused briefly. "Before I shut you up, I need to ask a few questions." I watched him puff out a chair from underneath and I grimaced as he brushed off a dead, decapitated rat. He sat down, shuffling a little before looking up at me. "What do you remember," his voice was demanding and was not something to argue with. I hesitated before mumbling something inaudible. He snorted, "Do you really expect me to understand gibberish? Speak louder, retard." I flinched at his harsh words and took a deep breath.

"My... My name... Laura," He nodded as he reached out to the table and picked up a notepad and pen, writing something down. _Probably just noting what I said.... Right?_ I looked around nervously as he nodded, "Anything else?"  

"Well, I uh, remember my likes and dislikes?" He grunted disapprovingly, turning over to the duct tape and pulling out a piece. "Was that a question or a statement." He glared at me as I carried on to stumble over my words. "Well?"

I nodded. "A statement, yes, uh, yeah. I don't remember anything else though... What did you do to me?" He chuckled mysteriously and I tried to hide my fear. _What DID he actually do? I mean, it couldn't be THAT bad, can it? But... But what if he brainwashed me! No wonder why I can't remember anything!_

"Well, that is for me to know and you to never find out," he fiddled with the strip of duct tape in his hand. _Why does he keep on tormenting me like that?_ "But, on with the other questions. You know what this is, right?" He motioned towards the strip of duct tape in his hands. I looked over and nodded. 

"Obviously."

"Good. You have basic knowledge. Not that it'll be important once I'm done with you. Now, just a few more... Does the name _Mircalla_ ring any bells?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Uh... No, not really," I bit my lip. "Who is she?"

"Just someone. Now," He says, straightening up the piece of tape. "It's time for you to shut up. Don't worry, this is only so no one hears you scream while I, well, experiment with you." In an instant, he shoved the duct tape around my mouth and I screamed inside it. I shoved myself around, trying desperately to break free but it's no use. I hear him laugh as a soft 'clink' of metal sounded from above. A sharp pain entered the side of my cheek and I flinched at the sudden pain. I felt thick blood dripping teasingly down the side. Tears were streaming up to my eyes as another shot of pain flew through me, this time coming from my shoulder blade. My heart beat floods my ears and it's the only thing I can hear. I'm deaf but at the same time my ears feel so sensitive, so.... _Numb_. I squinted as the pain in my shoulder blade faded. The guy leaned forward, so he was hovering directly above me. "This should take away most of the pain. I've put in an anaesthetic that should last you at least ten minutes. That's long enough for me to get enough-" He cut himself off and looked away. "Almost broke the secret." He brought up a few small pallets and, raising his pen-knife (of which he has stabbed me with), dropped a few droplets of blood onto it. _My_ blood. _What the_ fuck _is he going to do with it?_

Although the pain had faded away, sense and feel of my skin being ripped apart still remained. I cringed and screamed countless times as he had continued to make cuts, what seemed like one for every limb. The pain killer had started to fade and I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain started to seep in. Everywhere. It turned out that it was way more than just one per limb. I started to feel blood dripping down and the man had took more, should I say, 'samples' of blood. I watched him as he started to pack up his tools and put his jacket on.

"Looks like it's my time to leave, Laura. I'll see you when you've either passed out from the pain or when you've died from blood loss," he turned back from the direction he was walking to face me. "Oh, and, sweet dreams." He brought up a gun and I tried desperately to shove myself out of the straps grasp. He was about to pull the trigger when an object hit his head. Another figure, slightly shorter, had somehow sneaked in and knocked out the mystery man.

She was tall, pale and had a bush of raven black hair. Her skin shone brightly in the light and somehow, acknowledging the fact that her skin was like one of a zombies, she looked looked stunning; beautiful, in fact. She looked at me and relaxed, walked over and unstrapped the straps.Her hand rested on the back of my neck and her skin was cold. She slipped another under my legs and I squeaked as she lifted me up. She looked like she was in her teens, and was _incredibly_ strong. Like _whoa_.

She carried me over to the white truck and when the sunlight hits her eyes, she looked like an angel. Seriously. Like, it's just the way her eyes shone like hot chocolate on winder nights and the way little specks of colour illuminated her eyes - just like the stars. Once we got to the van, she put me in one of the back seats.

"Sorry cupcake," she said, pulling a bag over my head, tying my hands again. "But this is like, super compulsory. Don't worry, this is only temporary." Her hands lingered on my arm for a moment before she trailed off to the front seat. She got in and started the car, waiting a moment before driving off. The car ride was quite long, and the music that blasted through the van was rather.... Heavy. But, I couldn't complain, really. Especially with what just happened. My skin still stung and my clothes felt damp from blood. I'd started to become tired, when the car came to a sudden halt.

"What was that?" I heard a seatbelt unbuckle and the door ahead open. I felt hands on me as I was carried out of the van.

"Sorry to surprise you, cupcake, but we're her," she said as she lead me through a door, I could tell it was bright by the way the bag had lit up. There was a few muffled voices as the bad was taken off my head. I paused for a moment to take in my surroundings; the walls were a dark grey, and the tiles on the floor and celling were a pure, polished white. There were six chairs, and the girl lead me to one. I sat down as my hands were being untied. "Where are we?" I asked as the girl walked across the room, looking back. 

"It's classified." She pressed a button and came to sit down. "Sorry, but this is all needed. We need to know if you're the one."

_Wait, what?_

"Wait, what do you mean 'the one'? What are you talking about?" She chuckled and looked down.

"Oh, if you're my _true love_ ," she laughed. I looked at her in confusion as she rolled her eyes. "Of course not, dimwit. It's kinda classified too, so.." She trailed off. I heard footsteps and three gingers walked into the room. The first was tall, and had orange jeans with a black top. The other was in a green turtle neck, blue jeans and curly hair. The shortest was partially slouched, jet blue jeans with a plaid shirt. They all sat down and looked towards me, smiling. "Hey," the one with the turtle neck greeted. "Do you know why you're here?" I shook my head. "Okay, well," she motioned towards the paler girl. "Do you know who she is?" I looked over to the pale girl and she stared at me. Intensely. "Uh..." I stumbled for a minute. She looked familiar.

_Too familiar._

A name was screaming from my head to the tip of my tongue and I don't know what made me know who she was, but, it all seemed like Deja-vu. I hesitated before stating, 

" _Carmilla._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty heavy chapter. Huh....  
> Well, this is the Carmilla/Orphan Black crossover fic!  
> I know DDAU makes no sense to you, but just wait like 50 chaps later and it'll make sense... I hope. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this.  
> Each chapter will contain 3k to 9k words, and will be posted every tuesday and thurday.


End file.
